


Suits

by veriwyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Relationships, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Weddings, i am in kagehina hell, inspired by chapter 387, minor spoilers i guess, no beta we die like men, so no worries if you havent read the manga, theyre not mentioned explicitly, this is basically a character study, which made me CRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriwyn/pseuds/veriwyn
Summary: "Kageyama Tobio hated suits.He’d only worn one thrice, and no time held good memories.".....Kageyama-centric story about what it means to lose and love someone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story for the hq fandom despite it being my whole world. the new chapter was just,,,, too much for me to handle on my own. i am now officially a kagehina stan so please enjoy me loving kageyama tobio with my whole entire heart.

Kageyama Tobio hated suits.

He’d only worn one thrice, and no time held good memories.

He was in junior high the first time he put one on.

It was hot and stuffy, constricting. He couldn’t breathe. His palms were sweaty and shaky, knees trembling under the mere weight of the coat.

And still, he walked into the room that smelled like death and fresh tears. He could feel the chill hanging heavy in the air, but the suit, the suit. It overwhelmed his senses, kept him from feeling anything in that moment other than sheer discomfort.

He couldn’t even cry. 

Would his grandfather think he looked handsome? Would he have complimented the way his tie matched his blue eyes? Would he have laughed and said he looked as uncomfortable as he felt?

His sister was sobbing. 

He wished he could shed the extra pounds he had put on that morning, but it was ever present. The day was heavy. His head was heavy. The goddamn suit.

Kageyama put his suit away that evening, and he didn’t touch it until his sister decided he should donate it since he had grown so much since the last time he wore it.

He was more than happy to never see it hanging in the back of his closet, buried with the rest of his skeletons.

* * *

The second time was his third year of high school.

His sister came home and showcased a new navy blue sports coat and matching slacks for his graduation.

At first, Kageyama refused. Said he didn’t even plan on attending. After all, he had bid his farewells to his kouhai on the volleyball team. That was enough of a send off for him. And he could wear his uniform doing that.

But Miwa insisted. She had missed her own ceremony to take care of him when he was sick, and she wanted him to look his best. To make the memory she couldn’t.

So he buttoned the freshly ironed white button-up, straightened his tie and donned a coat that felt a little too small.

Despite being full of students and families, the arena felt empty. It smelled of goodbyes and empty promises to see each other again soon. It was muggy, and he kept shifting in his jacket.

Kageyama took his place next to Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima, having gotten surprisingly close to them since he left.

He looked down to see their linked pinkies, and he realized how stiff his back was, how his legs stuck to the fabric of his pants. 

As far as Kageyama was concerned, this day could rot in hell. 

What was the point if _he_ wasn’t here? If he was gone?

If he had left Kageyama?

When his name was called, he wasn’t sure he could move. It was as if two large hands were pressing down on his shoulders. As if someone had nailed his feet to the ground. 

As if this goddamn suit was choking him, and he was just clutching his chest, praying his next breath would come easier.

Would he have dressed up, too? Would he have worn some outlandish colour? Would he have been as ostentatious as his personality underneath his gown?

It didn’t matter now, he supposed.

He skipped any celebratory events that afternoon, choosing instead to shed the coat, roll up his sleeves and visit the gym.

Jump serves were borderline impossible when his clothes felt heavier than the earth beneath him.

When Kageyama moved out and into his own place, he intentionally left the suit hidden away.

Of course, Miwa had managed to find it and pack it for him anyway.

He couldn’t get away from these goddamn suits.

* * *

The third time, Kageyama was supposed to be celebrating.

All he could think of was how the ensemble represented how alone he really was. 

It was an award ceremony, and he was predicted to be the star of the evening, having showcased his talents early on in his professional career.

No matter how many medals and trophies he carried, he couldn’t shake that he was the only member of his team to not have someone next to them.

His sister was watching from home, no doubt, and he was appreciative, but _he_ wasn’t here.

He fidgeted with his buttons, hoping one would pop off and he’d have a bullshit reason to excuse himself for the rest of the evening. Hoping he’d have any kind of justification for changing into some other outfit, any other outfit. 

If they were representing their teams that night, shouldn’t they have been wearing their team gear anyway? Shouldn’t they be showing their team spirit instead of blending into the crowd with every other player? Shouldn’t he be in his sweaty practice clothes instead of this sweaty suit?

He let his mind wander to a place he’d never been. He wondered if he ever had to put on one of these, or if he just got to wear tank tops and sunglasses all the time? Would he have come with tonight, dressed in a matching three piece? Would he have worn some mish mash of clashing colours? Would his blacks match?

He shed the second skin the moment he was in his car. He didn’t think he could bear another moment of that goddamn suit.

Before he fell asleep, his phone beeped. He assumed it was his sister congratulating him again, so he figured he would just answer in the morning. 

When it beeped again, he groaned and rolled over to grab it off his nightstand. What he saw made his heart jump to his throat.

(23:47) _Congratulations Bakeyama!_  
(23:51) _You, uh…. You looked really good tonight. Did you match your tie to your eyes on purpose?_

Kageyama’s lips turned up at the corners. Just a little. Just enough that he knew only one person would even catch.

Maybe wearing a suit had its benefits.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio loved suits.

The fourth time he donned one, he felt alive.

As he looked over himself in the mirror, his midnight black blazer and pressed slacks, his rich blue tie and pocket square, his freshly shined shoes, his heart soared. He felt weightless, like nothing he was wearing was heavy enough to keep him from floating through the ceiling. 

Iwaizumi walked up behind him and clapped him on the back, nodding his head in approval. When he turned around, he saw three more sets of eyes watching him, resolute. His confidence swelled. 

The sounds of people filing into the venue echoed through the halls. Kageyama could hear the chatter and footsteps from his den.

“Ready?” 

Kageyama nodded, and he followed his best friends to the entrance of the aisle. The music began to play, and Sugawara announced their arrival over the microphone. 

First went Ushijima and Noya, all high school rivalries long set aside. Daichi and Yachi followed, Daichi holding his steely demeanor and Yachi already beginning to tear up. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were next, Oikawa swinging their held hands as if it was their own wedding. 

Lastly came the best men. Tsukki and Yamaguchi linked pinkies like Kageyama had seen them do so long ago, when suits still carried a cold tension. 

As everyone walked to their respective sides, Suga asked everyone to stand for the arrival of the first groom.

Miwa pulled on his arm and began their turn to walk down the red carpet. At least, that’s how Kageyama felt.

He met eyes with their guests, with their groomspeople, with their officiant, and his eyes began to water. Even Oikawa was looking at him with a fondness he had never seen.

He hugged Miwa tightly before taking his place to the left of Suga, and Suga grinned widely at him before clearing his throat. 

When Kageyama saw him, he felt like his world stood still.

There he was.

Bright orange hair. White suit, grey vest and a deep blue tie. His sister on one side and his mother on the other. 

He looked so perfect in that moment, and Kageyama couldn’t breathe. Not from the weight of his clothing this time, but from pure, radiant jubilee. 

He found him.

The reason to love these goddamn suits.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two sm. scream at me in the comments or on twitter @syldoesart!!!


End file.
